Return of the Monster Hunter
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: It's just after the New Year in the Farmhouse and the turtles, Mona, the children and their friends just want to relax, yet their hopes for some peace and quiet are dashed when a familiar face shows up! Contains some strong language and sexual content. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya readers!**

 **Hope you had a great Christmas and a very Happy New Year!**

 **Now we're into 2017, I'm hoping to have a better year writing as last year was a busy and stressful one.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fic which takes place after the events of Pandora's Christmas Caper!** **Brand new for 2017!**

 **Return of the Monster Hunter**

 **Chapter One**

It was cold, it was very cold! Christmas had been and gone, and now was the early start to the new year in Massachusetts.

There was a lot of snow which covered the land, and the trees were weighed down heavily by the white coverings on the branches.

Right on the side of these snow covered woods stood a farmhouse and smoke floated from the chimney above and out on the front part a turtle dressed in winter gear and with a red mask over his eyes plodded around the area.

"Where are you?" he called softy "Come out! Come out!"

A tiny giggling was heard as he plodded around some chopped logs.

"I'm coming to get you!" the turtle laughed "Where are you, you little monster I'm coming to get you!"

He jumped behind the logs only to find no-one there, but he soon saw a little green tail whip around behind the other side and he smirked.

"Where is my little geisha hmmm?" he asked "I'm going to gobble her up when I find her!" he then leapt over the logs and landed in the snow in front of a small mutant lizard turtle who squealed and tried to run away but the turtle grabbed her and playfully nuzzled into her hair and face pretending to bite her.

"Gotcha!" he laughed as he pulled her close and continued to pretend to bite her to which the little mutant laughed and squealed.

After a minute the red masked turtle panted.

"Okay sweetheart." he said "That's it for now."

"Awww, but dad!" the little mutant whined "Can't we do it one more time?"

The red masked turtle smirked.

"Later kiddo." he said "It'll be lunchtime in a little bit and we gotta get you cleaned up!"

"Awww...okay." the little mutant sighed as she stood up and began to walk to the porch.

* * *

The red masked turtle stood up and walked behind her then opened the door to which a blast of heat greeted them.

"Whoa!" the turtle sighed "That feels so good!"

"Raph! Pandora!" a voice called "You're just in time!"

Raphael pulled off his hat and scarf and shook off snow as he saw his three brothers, all with masks like his, although one was orange, the other was blue and the last one was purple.

The blue masked turtle helped Raphael off with his outdoor clothes whilst the orange masked turtle knelt down to Pandora's level to help her off with her winter clothes.

"Did you have fun Raph?" asked the purple masked turtle.

"You were out there a while!" said the blue masked turtle.

"We sure were Leo, Donnie, but Pandora was enjoying herself, and I wanted to have her for a while whilst Mikey was distracted!"

As he spoke, he looked across to Michelangelo who had placed Pandora on his shoulders and had started running around the room towards the dining area making aeroplane noises whilst Pandora laughed and waved her arms.

The blue masked one Leonardo laughed.

"He does seem to hog our little Geisha doesn't he?" he asked "Well he loves her so much!"

"Yeah." said Raphael "At least he's always willing to babysit if Mona and I want some peace and quiet."

"Yeah." agreed the purple masked Donatello "And it keeps him away from my work as well when I'm trying to focus...yet I do sometimes miss him butting in."

* * *

After getting out of his outdoor clothes, Raphael and the other turtles walked over to the table to join everyone else.

As he did, April and Casey, their human friends walked out of the kitchen with some plates of food and a female lizard, Monalisa walked down the stairs carrying a small Japanese girl in her arms.

"Mummy!" Pandora squeaked as she saw her mother walk down the stairs.

Mona smiled at her daughter and walked over to Leonardo who held out his arms to take the child.

"She's all clean and fresh Leo." Mona smiled "I changed her nappy when she awoke from her nap."

"Thanks Mona!" said Leonardo as he held the baby girl close who gurgled and snuggled into him "Heya Kemeko!" he said giving her a kiss.

Mona smiled at the scene then walked over to the table before sitting next to Pandora.

"Hey sweetie!" she said "Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yes!" Pandora giggled.

"She always does babe!" said Raphael walking past Mona and kissing her cheek making the lizard lady blush.

"Can we go out and play again after lunch?" asked Pandora "I was having so much fun!"

"Sure thing sweetie!" said Raphael "We might go for a walk later."

"Yay!" Pandora cheered happily.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Lunch is up!" April called cheerfully as she placed some dishes on the table.

Michelangelo fidgeted in his seat as he looked at the spread before him, mostly of meats, vegetables, roasted and mashed potatoes yet he stopped as his master, the grey rat Splinter gave him a look to settle down.

Kemeko sat in her high chair as Leonardo got out her baby food and Pandora peered at the spread as well, she licked her lips at the meat and potatoes yet she frowned a little at the vegetables.

Mona noticed her look and frowned playfully.

"You got to eat some vegetables Pandora." she said "They're good for you!"

Pandora stuck out her bottom lip slightly.  
"If you're a good girl and eat your vegetables, you'll get pudding!" April added.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo agreed "We like pudding! And I'll eat my vegetables too!"

Pandora nodded reluctantly as April spooned up some food for everyone.

"This looks great April!" Mona said "You've done yourself proud!"

"Well I did have some help!" said April looking at Casey who looked a little sheepish "Casey did do a lot of the peeling and chopping!"

"I did my best babe!" said Casey resisting the urge to goose April since she was still serving.

* * *

After a while, everyone was tucking it, and Pandora even though she didn't want any vegetables was forcing them down just so she could get some pudding later.

"Well done Little Geisha!" Master Splinter said "Eating up your vegetables!"

Pandora grinned with her mouth full making everyone laugh.

"She's a good girl when she wants to be!" Donatello commented.

"Or when she wants pudding!" said Casey.

Leonardo shook his head then looked at Kemeko who was eating her baby-food happily even though most of it was running down her chin and onto her bib.

"Messy girl." Leonardo chuckled as he wiped her chin and mouth "Hopefully you'll be a good girl at the table and eat your vegetables."

Kemeko just gurgled in reply and opened her mouth as Leonardo placed another spoonful in her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, a large black van drove up the road about a few miles away from the farmhouse and a pair of binoculars watched the horizon.

"Almost there..." a voice whispered in a dark and determined way "Almost there..."

 **Such sweet father and daughter moments at the beginning there!**

 **But yet who is coming in the direction of the Farmhouse? All will be revealed so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: For those who have seen the episode 'The Monster Hunter' you'll know the basic plot, for those who don't I recommend you watch it before reading the chapter below.**

 **Chapter Two**

After lunch, everyone decided to take some fresh air.

Pandora was more than excited to get outside again and started rolling in the snow.

Michelangelo was laying in the snow and moving his arms and legs up and down as he made a snow angel.

Mona meanwhile got slightly mischievous and threw a snowball at Raphael causing him to turn and start throwing a couple at her.

April decided to do the same at pelting their men with snowballs and she threw one at Casey who squealed as it hit the back of his neck!

Leonardo and Donatello who had been building a snowman decided to join in, and Michelangelo jumped up from the snow to throw a few.

Splinter meanwhile watched his children and grandchild playing in the snow as he held Kemeko close to keep her warm and he laughed as they began to have a snowball fight.

* * *

"You can't catch me!" Mona called as she ran up to a snow covered tree and did a flip landing on a branch.

The turtles and Casey ran up to the tree to try and pelt her with snowballs, whilst April walked over to Pandora who was watching the whole scene.

"Go mummy!" Pandora cheered.

"She's good at dodging those snowballs!" April praised "And I'm sure she's gonna teach you one day!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered happily.

Mona stood on the tree and dodged all the snowballs that the boys threw at her.

"Can't you aim straight?" Mona called down as she ducked another snowball.

"No fair Mona!" Casey yelled "You having all those crane moves!"

Mona smirked as the boys got closer and Splinter as he watched could see what the lizard lady was planning and couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Before long the turtles and Casey were under the tree and were ready to pelt her with their snowballs, but Mona leapt up onto another branch and as she did, the tree shook and all the snow fell off their branches and onto the four turtles and Casey!

Splinter, April and Pandora gasped as the thick snow fell on top of the five boys making them look like snowmen! Or in the turtle's case 'Snow-turtles'!

April then began to laugh hard, as did Splinter as the turtles and Casey were frozen in shock then tried to shake themselves off spluttering.

Mona held onto the tree and laughed.

"Classic!" she shouted "You five never saw that coming!"

April then took out her camera and began to take pictures.

"I have to send these to Mutopia!" she said giggling to herself "Tyroth and Sephie will love these!"

"Oh man!" Casey complained "I'm all wet!"

"How do you think we feel?" asked Michelangelo "I got snow down my front and back!"

"I think I got some in my shell!" Donatello whined.

Leonardo and Raphael looked up at Mona who was laughing hard then she jumped down to join them.

"I have to say Mona..." Leonardo said spluttering "That was good, even I didn't see that coming!"

Mona folded her arms and smirked.

"You are so...dead babe!" Raphael said "We're gonna get you back for that!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Mona in a cocky tone "How?"

"Oh we'll think of something!" said Raphael though he gave Mona a smirk that made her shiver, meaning he would do something in the bedroom when they got back to the farmhouse.

Splinter laughed as he looked at his snow covered sons and Casey then looked at Kemeko who was gurgling as if she was laughing.

"That was a smart move Monalisa." the old rat said.

"Thanks sensei!" Mona said proudly as she walked over to Pandora who hugged her legs.

"Well done mummy!" the young mutant squealed "That was funny! Seeing uncles and daddy covered in snow!"

Mona stroked her daughter's head then looked across to the turtles and Casey who pulled themselves out of the snow.

"I'm gonna need a hot bath now!" Casey moaned.

"Count us in!" Michelangelo said as he took off his scarf and hat to shake them out.

The other turtles followed suite, they were shocked but they couldn't help but chuckle as they saw the funny side.

* * *

As they walked over to the farmhouse, Casey suddenly saw something moving ahead on the long road.  
"What the...?" he squinted then saw the moving object to be a large black vehicle.

"What is it Casey?" April asked as she looked in the same direction

"Oh shit!" Casey cried "Something's coming!" he turned to the mutants "Get inside! Now!"

Mona quickly picked up Pandora and she and the turtles raced to the farmhouse.

"What is it Casey?" asked Leonardo.

"There's some vehicle coming this way!" Casey said "And it don't look friendly!"

"Then let's get in before they see us!" Splinter said "Hurry!" He opened the door and stepped inside with Kemeko and held it open for the others to get in.

Pandora clung to her mother as they ran inside the farmhouse and Casey shut the door once everyone was inside.

"What's happening?" Pandora asked in a scared voice.

"Shhh!" Mona hissed as she placed her daughter on the floor then turned to April and Casey who were closing the curtains.

"Strangers..." Michelangelo whispered to Pandora as he took off his outdoor clothes "We have to stay out of sight of anyone and anything we don't know..."

"And especially when something doesn't look friendly!" said Donatello as he stepped to the window next to April and peeked through the curtains.

As they stood there waiting, Kemeko began to whine slightly but Splinter placed her over his shoulder bounced her a little.

Leonardo stepped over as he heard the child and Splinter handed her to him.

"What's out there?" asked Raphael placing his hands on his sai.  
"I don't know." said Donatello as he continued to watch the outside "But that truck or whatever it is is getting closer!"

"Not much traffic comes up here!" said Casey "Unless it's tractors or lorries with livestock."

"That might be just another delivery truck or something." said April.

"Can never be too sure!" said Donatello "We just to stay out of sight until they're gone!"

Pandora meanwhile stood still on the floor as she watched the grown ups stare out of the window.

She reached up and touched Michelangelo on the arm causing the turtle to look down at her.

"What's happening Uncle Mikey?" she asked "Will we be able to go back outside again?"

"Of course kiddo!" said Michelangelo "We'll be able to go back outside, just not yet."

"Might have to wait until tomorrow." said Raphael "Just so we're sure."

"Did you get a proper look at what that was?" asked Leonardo.

"Hold on!" said April as she pulled back from the curtain a little.

Pandora squeaked slightly but Michelangelo knelt down and placed a hand on her mouth before shushing her gently.

April then kept her eyes outside and held her hand up to everyone to be quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the black truck they saw outside began to pass through the area about twenty feet away from the farmhouse.

It stopped for a moment and stood stationary yet the engine still ran.

Within the truck, a large muscular woman sat behind the steering wheel.

"It was here..." she whispered softly "I remember it all so clearly." she stared at the farmhouse and narrowed her eyes "Even after all these years I still remember it. I! Dr Abigail Finn was lose to bagging the mysterious Green Man that I learnt roamed these woods!"

Running a hand over her short hair, she closed her eyes as she remembered the day she had arrived there with her ex assistant Parker to bag a mysterious Green Man she believed was out there.

"I had him! I know I had the real monster!" Abigail hissed "I saw it with my own eyes! And it wasn't that man dressed up in the back of the van! He ruined everything! My career, my fame, my reputation! My chance to get a network television deal!"

She remembered how Casey (and unknown to her) the Turtles had managed to destroy her reputation at a Monster Hunter by getting Casey dressed up in a suit to deter her away from the real Green Man.

She had alerted the media to come and see the evidence only to find Casey in the back accusing her of harassment and being insane.

Not only had she been humiliated on national television, but she had lost her job and reputation and even her assistant Parker had left, stating how he was glad to not be working for her any-more and how he agreed that she was insane.

Abigail punched the steering wheel angrily then looked up at the farmhouse, as she did, she saw the curtain move.

"Looks like the place is occupied!" she said to herself "Not a good idea to start hunting just yet!" she quickly turned the wheel and drove away on the road "I'll start once the sun goes down! Then I'll finally regain my reputation!"

* * *

Back in the house, April watched the truck drive away then looked back at the others.  
"Coast is clear!" she said.

"What the shell was that?" asked Michelangelo looking out the window to see where the truck had disappeared.

"I didn't like the way it stood there!" said Donatello "Made me feel uneasy."

"Me too." said Leonardo as he held Kemeko close.

"You don't suppose the Foot travelled up here do you?" asked Casey in an anxious voice to which Leonardo held Kemeko closer and Mona and Raphael moved over to Pandora who looked up confused.

Donatello looked out of the window again.

"I doubt it!" he said "If it was the Foot, they would have recognised the Battle-Shell!" he pointed to the Battle-Shell outside "Or some ninja would have jumped out of the back to explore!"

"Good point actually!" said Raphael "But I ain't taking any chances!"

"Me neither!" said Mona as she looked down at Pandora.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." she said "But we can't go outside any more today."

Pandora looked a little upset.

"It's only until it's safe again!" said Michelangelo "Hopefully by tomorrow the coast will be clear and we can go outside and play again."

"Are you sure?" asked Pandora in a disappointed voice.  
"Of course Little Geisha!" said Michelangelo with a grin "In the meantime, we can play some games inside! There's loads of things to do!"

Pandora smiled then Michelangelo lead her over to a toy-box near the fireplace.

"Let's see if we can't play with some of the games you got for Christmas eh?" he asked.

Leonardo looked at Kemeko who was yawning in his arms.

"And I think you need to take a nap!" he said as he walked to the stairs, yet he felt his heart beat faster in slight worry at who was out there.

"If it's the Foot..." he thought "They'll never get their hands on Kemeko! Never!"

Splinter meanwhile looked to the window then at everyone else.

"We better take great care to stay hidden." he said "Just for a while, until we're sure there's no-one else out there."

"Yes Sensei." everyone agreed.

 **So...Dr Abigail Finn is back ladies and Gentleman! Yet without Parker! What will she do to regain her reputation and will the turtles discover she's returned?**

 **Keep checking in to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Meanwhile, Dr Abigail Finn had driven further down the road then parked between some trees hoping to be concealed from any suspicious eyes.

"I know there is something out there!" she thought as she picked up a hand held device and started typing into it "Something's out there and I'm going to get the proof then never let it out of my sight!"

She looked through the windscreen as the sun was starting to set over the trees.

"A few days here, I should spot something!" Abigail said to herself "No, I will spot something, then I will get my reputation back!"

She tapped a few times onto the device and picked up a large metal suitcase and opened it revealing some metal balls.

"My little sorties!" Abigail smirked "You're all equipped and ready to hunt!"

As she pressed another button the sorties came to life and she opened the van window to let them out.

"Fly my pretties! Fly!" she said "And observe around you!"

Abigail then picked up an ipad and as she did, many videos appeared on it from the sorties.

"Once I see something!" She chuckled excitedly "I'll have it on camera! Then I'll record the co-ordinates and hunt for it! Find my little sorties! Find!"

She then watched the little sorties fly away into the twilight and through the trees, an excited smirk spreading on her face.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, the sun had set fully over the horizon and Pandora had been sitting by the window watching the pinks and reds light up the sky behind the trees.

She blew on the window watching the steam cover the glass then fade, then she blew on it again dreamily.

As she did so, she saw a small shadow pass over the window. Narrowing her eyes she looked around to see what it was, yet she didn't see anything else.

She looked behind her at everyone else.

It hadn't been that long after dinner, Michelangelo was reading a couple of comics, Splinter was in the armchair dozing off every few seconds, and Leonardo was on the sofa with Kemeko playing peek-a-boo with her.

Her parents, Donatello, April and Casey were nowhere to be seen, though Pandora could hear Donatello humming a tune from a spare room near the kitchen as well as some noises of machinery from some other invention he was building or repairing.

Pandora knew it wouldn't be long until bath and bed, but she wanted to go outside and play for a little especially since everything looked so beautiful and ghostly in the snowy twilight.

So the little mutant walked over to Michelangelo.

"Uncle Mikey!" she said causing the orange masked turtle to look up from his comic "Please can I go outside and play for a little?"

"It's getting late Pandora." said Splinter opening one eye "And your mother and father will be getting you in the bath soon!"

"Oh please grandpa!" Pandora begged "Please!"

"It's dark out there Princess!" said Leonardo "You can go out tomorrow."

"Awww Uncle Leo!" Pandora whined "Please! Just five minutes! Please! Please!"

"Yeah Uncle Leo please!" Michelangelo started to copy Pandora in a high pleading voice.

Splinter chuckled at the sight of them but Leonardo shook his head.

"It's late you two!" he said firmly, but Splinter coughed.

"Just five minutes you two." he said "But no later!"

"Yippee!" Pandora cheered running to put on her boots and coat and Michelangelo followed suite.

Leonardo looked at Splinter annoyed.

"It's just five minutes Leonardo." he said "She will soon learn that if she wants to go outside, we must show her we can trust her to come back in when she's told."

Leonardo shrugged and looked down at Kemeko who was kicking her little feet about and gurgling happily.

"Hope you listen to me when what I say goes." the blue masked turtle said quietly as Splinter went to watch Pandora and Michelangelo go outside to play.

* * *

As soon as they were outside, Michelangelo and Pandora jumped and rolled in the snow as began to make some snow angels as they stared at the sky.

"What a pretty night huh?" said Michelangelo as he looked at the remaining sunset through the trees.

"Yeah!" said Pandora as she moved her hands and feet up and down.

Michelangelo chuckled and was about to say something else when he heard a noise that sounded like a buzzing.

He sat up to look around, yet he saw nothing.

"What's wrong Uncle Mikey?" asked Pandora.

Michelangelo looked down at Pandora.

"Oh nothing sweetie!" he said "I just thought I heard something is all!"

Pandora sat up and looked around as well as strained her ears to listen, yet all she could hear was the whistling wind and the trees as they branches bent in the wind.

"I can't hear anything!" she said.

Michelangelo frowned as he continued to listen, he was sure he heard something, yet he couldn't be sure.

Shrugging he lay back in the snow and laughed and joked with Pandora as they continued to play in the snow.

* * *

But Michelangelo hadn't been aware that one of Abigail's sorties had flown nearby and was hovering behind a tree observing the scene before it.

In her van, Abigail watched the footage and her eyes widened as she saw Michelangelo and Pandora playing in the snow.

"So...there really were green men in the woods those years ago!" she whispered "I knew it! Maybe not looking like Bigfoot, but strange creatures indeed!"

She made the sortie zoom in slightly on Michelangelo and Pandora, she couldn't hear them, yet she could see their lips moving and laughing.

"A green man and a green child!" she thought excitedly "Oh I shall take great pleasure in showing this footage to the Science Community! They all thought I was mad! Insane! A lunatic! But whose mad now!?"

She calmed down a little then looked at her Ipad.

"Now...let us observe you more!" he whispered as she saw Michelangelo and Pandora sit up in the snow and she soon saw Leonardo open the door to call them back in.

"The farmhouse I stopped outside!" Abigail smirked "So that's where they're hiding! I knew that couple I met last time were hiding something!"

She tapped the Ipad again and the sortie moved closer to the house as the two adult turtles and the hybrid child walked inside.

"I'll be watching your every move!" she thought then I'll bring back a specimen! Show them the real proof and I'll have my reputation restored and my name cleared!"

Grinning almost insanely Abigail kept her eyes on the screen and made the sorties position themselves around the farmhouse.

"I'll observe every day to see how you live and when you'll leave!" she said "And I will be watching your every move, then when you least expect it, I will pounce!"

 **So Dr Abigail Finn has flown her sorties towards the farmhouse and she's spotted Pandora and Michelangelo playing in the snow!**

 **Will she be able to keep her sorties hidden from the mutants, or will they get suspicious?**

 **Tune in to find out!**

 **P.S. I'm sure I lot of you got the Wicked Witch of the West reference with the 'Fly my Pretties!'**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Contains mature content below! Don't read if you get offended by such material!**

 **Since I wanted to write such a scene I had to change the rating on this fic! lol!**

 **Anyway! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four**

Later that evening, Raphael tucked a sleeping Pandora up in her bed.

He had given her a bath and got her to bed before reading a bedtime story.

It seemed that all the activity outside had made her so tired since Raphael looked up from reading the story to see Pandora cuddling her geisha bear close to her and sucking her thumb.

Raphael chuckled and stroked his daughter's hair.

"Looks like Mikey got you all tuckered out!" he said "Thank goodness..." he added under his breath before giving her a kiss on the forehead "I sometimes wonder where Mikey gets all his energy to look after you, even I can't compete!"

* * *

He then heard laughter from the doorway, Raphael looked up and saw Mona standing there with her arms folded and giving him a knowing look.

The way she was standing with her back and one foot against the door made Raphael shiver and his tail twitch seeing how sexy she looked.

"Hey babe." he said "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you reading our daughter her bedtime story." she purred "You do such a good job with her."

Raphael blushed slightly and looked back at Pandora who had curled up more, he placed her ninja bear and Cuddles on the bed with her, then kissed her again before standing up.

"I had your for inspiration." Raphael said then smirked at his mate, making her feel weak in the knees seeing how evil and seductive he looked.

"You know babe." he said "Now the child's asleep, we could always tuck in early ourselves?"

Mona smirked back as the idea flew through her head.

She knew the others would be too busy and they could get away with a little fun.

Michelangelo was watching TV downstairs with April and Casey joining him, Donatello was more than likely working on another gadget, Splinter had gone to meditate in his room, and Leonardo had taken Kemeko up to bed and had more than likely retired himself with his ipod and a book whilst waiting for Kemeko to fall asleep.

"Sure thing!" Mona said, bring an arm up behind her head and sliding down the door-frame a little as Raphael stepped towards her, the smirk never leaving his face "I think some much needed fun is called for!"

She then twirled away from the door frame and stepped towards their bedroom opposite, Raphael growled playfully and began to chase after her.

Mona did a few graceful moves towards the bedroom and then went over to the bed, she flipped her tail up and down as if trying to tease Raphael as he chased her and stepped into the bedroom stealthily closing the door behind him and locking it.

Mona flipped her hair over her shoulder and peered at her mate over it then licked her lips then stroked a lock of her hair over her shoulder.

Raphael could feel his tail throbbing hard as he watched Mona move sexily. He had seen her move when she fought enemies and leaped across buildings during patrols in New York, but in the bedroom, she performed this moves only for him and he was so lucky to have her.

Mona kept her back to Raphael and began to peel off her pink and black crop top, after pulling it over her head and letting her hair fall to her shoulders she dropped the top to the floor.

Raphael could feel his tail extending the more he stared at his mate and he wanted to go over and caress her close, yet he stayed put and watched her perform her striptease.

He could see her shapely hips and the outline of her breasts behind her hair and her tail was weaving back and forth almost like a snake trying to hypnotise him.

Mona swayed her hips and tail more then looked over her shoulder at Raphael again then curled her tongue towards him using it to beckon him over.

* * *

No sooner did she do so than the horny red masked turtle went over and wrapped his muscular arms around her, one hand cupped her breast, his mouth was at her neck and collar bones and the other hand moved down her toned stomach towards her crotch area, slipped under her hot-pants and loin cloth where he could feel the heat rising from it.

Mona leaned her head back onto Raphael's shoulders as she felt his lips and teeth at her neck, mouthing her and giving her playful nips.

"God dammit babe." Raphael purred in Mona's ear, "You know how to make one turtle horny."

Mona smirked at Raphael more and reached behind her to feel for his tail that had extended and had come between his legs and was touching her backside.

Mona giggled and she curled her fingers around it, Raphael then felt weak in the knees as he held her slender fingers.

Mona felt excited, she loved bringing her tough turtle to his knees and showing him she was the boss.

Before long she had made him so weak he fell backwards onto the bed taking her with him and she twirled around before sitting on his abdomen and smirking down at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr Abigail Finn's Sortie Cameras were still circling the farmhouse looking for some windows to look in, many of the curtains were shut, but it didn't disguise the activities that went on behind them.

The sortie camera kept flying around until it came to one of the upstairs windows where the cameras were slightly parted.

Finding it's target, the Sortie camera positioned itself to look through the curtains and the activity inside, and no sooner did it do so, than it caught sight of Mona and Raphael caressing each other passionately!

The Sortie Camera nearly got dropped as it caught sight of the two mutants, but it soon regained it's control and began to watch everything...

* * *

Mona had soon removed the rest of her clothes and was riding on top of Raphael whilst he squeezed her backside and stroked the back of her tail begging her to go faster to which she obliged, her firm breasts bounced up and down as she moved and every so often Raphael would feel her breasts and run his thumbs over her nipples.

Mona then leaned forward and kissed her mate before coming up again and riding him faster and harder like a cowgirl.

Raphael smirked and bucked his hips up towards Mona making her moan louder, then using his strength and wanting to take charge he flipped her onto her back and held her wrists down before kissing her hard and bucking harder into her.

Mona kissed him back, her cries of passion muffled by him kissing her and she wrapped her legs and tail around him.

Raphael then moved his mouth away from her mouth and buckled harder almost making Mona squeal in pain as well as pleasure, she took just pleasure in how hard and fast he could be, the hot headed turtle she had as a lover, he was so aggressive and merciless in battle, but he could also show just how tough he was in bed, being so dominant over her and showing how he could bring her to ecstasy.

Mona could feel herself wanting to explode, but she held back wanting it to be more powerful and when her mate was ready they would explode together.

* * *

Before long, they decided to go into one of their favourite positions to finish.

Mona turned onto her stomach and moved her tail aside as Raphael leaned over her and slid his tail into her from behind.

Mona leaned her head back and moaned and Raphael held her close and nuzzled into her hair and neck as he gently bucked his hips, mating with her turtle style.

Mona loved his position almost as much as her mate did, mainly because he could hold her close and reach areas that would drive her wild, but also he could give her close skin to skin contact and nuzzle her tenderly.

Other positions he could be rough and aggressive, yet in this position he could be gentle and sensual as well as passionate and when they had finished they would spoon together letting the wave wash over them like the gentle tide on the soft sands of the seashore.

Before long, their love making behind to fuel the fiery passion within them, Raphael felt his tail throbbing harder and ready and he felt he wanted to release the tension within.

Mona too felt the same feeling and she squeezed harder around him and held his hands that were wrapped around her body.

Raphael began to move faster as he felt the need to let go, and he pushed himself hard into Mona and gripped her tightly releasing himself into her, growling into her hair and neck as he did so.

Mona cried out in passion as well as arch her buttocks towards his hips letting him in more and clutched his hands as they cupped her breasts.

As soon as it had come, the wave subsided and both mutants fell onto the bed and held each other close.

"Damn..." Raphael panted as he held Mona close, sweat dripping from his forehead "You are so amazing..."

"So are you my love..." Mona whispered as she stroked her mate's cheek as he continued to kiss her neck and ear lovingly "you truly are a master here, not just in your ninjutsu..."

Raphael growled playfully and licked her ear before kissing her neck making her giggle more.

* * *

All the while it had happened, the sortie camera had picked up the whole show between Raphael and Monalisa. Dr Abigail Finn sat in her truck staring at the Ipad, her eyes wide and her face pale at what she witnessed from the camera.

 **Lol! I think Dr Abigail Finn got more than she bargained for when she saw a mutant turtle and lizard making love!**

 **Wonder what her next move will be?Once she's recovered from the shock that is!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya people! So sorry for the late upload, once again I'm working long hours at the hospital, but I do try and find time to write!**

 **Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

 **Chapter Five**

"So Pandora, you up for a walk later?"

Michelangelo gobbled his scrambled eggs quickly as Pandora ate her cereal.

Leonardo and Splinter were doing morning meditation together whilst Raphael and Mona were watching over Kemeko for him, and Donatello was on the computer with Casey trying to see if they could find out information from New York whilst they were here.

"Oh yes please Uncle Mikey!" said Pandora, talking with her mouth full.

"We'll play hide and seek! We'll go exploring!" Michelangelo said excitedly also talking with his mouth full "We'll have loads of fun!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered.

As Michelangelo spoke, he spilled some eggs down his chin and Pandora started laughing at him making milk run down her chin and onto her front.

Luckily she was wearing a napkin so she didn't ruin her clothes, but April frowned and folded her arms.

"Seriously!" she said "I don't know who gets messier when they eat! You Pandora or your crazy Uncle!"

Pandora giggled as April picked up a napkin and wiped Pandora's face.

Michelangelo chuckled and wiped his own face.

"Pair of messy mutants we are Little Geisha!" he said.

April chuckled.

"I remember when you used to smear your face in your food when Pandora did it as a baby!" she said "You did a good job encouraging her to be messy!"

"That's what Uncles are supposed to do right?" asked Michelangelo.

April shook her head and chuckled hopelessly.

"You're suppose to teach her good morals, not bad habits!" she said "But it's nice to see you two having fun!"

Michelangelo just grinned in reply.

* * *

In her van in the woods, Dr Abigail Finn awoke to the sun shining through her windscreen, she blinked and rubbed her eyes then turned on the Ipad to see what the sorties had picked up during the night.

She frowned as she realised there had been little activity, but she knew it wouldn't be long before there would be movement.

She was still in slight shock after witnessing Raphael and Mona's lovemaking, but she was satisfied that she had some videos of mutants on her Ipad and had downloaded them to a few data sticks.

"To think I could have done this years ago!" she said to herself as she checked the data she had picked up.

"I wonder what I might find today?" she thought to herself "There has got to be a chance that they will leave that house...and with careful planning, I will catch a specimen and regain my reputation!"

She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the Ipad.

"There's got to be some activity soon! There better be...!"

* * *

Abigail didn't have long to wait, for an hour later, Michelangelo and Pandora were dressed in their outdoor clothes and were leaving the farmhouse together.

Pandora was sitting on Michelangelo's shoulders as they both waved to the others.

"Lunch will be at 1.30pm!" said Mona "Make sure you're back by then!"

"We will big sis!" Michelangelo called back as he trudged away in the snow.

"Yes mummy!" Pandora called.

Michelangelo gripped Pandora's knees and trudged through the snow.

"Let's see what adventures are out there eh little Geisha?" he cheered as Pandora giggled and laughed with all her heart.

* * *

Before long, Michelangelo and Pandora made it to the middle of the forest, completely unaware that Dr Abigail Finn's Van was not far away.

"Okay Pandora!" said Michelangelo "Here we are! The middle of the woods with many places to hide and play!"

"Yay!" Pandora cheered.

"But we do have rules okay?" Michelangelo said "In the woods, it is easy to get lost, so you must be careful okay?"

"Okay Uncle Mikey!" Pandora said with a nod.

"Good!" Michelangelo said pleased "And when I call your name?"

"I answer!" said Pandora "Let you know where I am!"

"Good girl!" Michelangelo praised "And I do the same!"

Pandora nodded in agreement.

"Okay kiddo!" said Michelangelo "It's time to test your ninja skills! I'll count and you hide!"

"Okay Uncle Mikey!" said Pandora excitedly as Michelangelo covered his eyes and started to count.

At once, Pandora raced off to look for a place to hide.

"I love this game!" she giggled as she ran through the snow and analysed all the place she could hide.

But unknown to her, the sorties that had been sitting stationary in the trees started to hover over her head and follow her, whilst some stayed to keep an eye on Michelangelo.

* * *

All the while Abigail watched from the van.

"Perfect!" she thought "I can catch one of them as they're separated!"

She wasn't sure whether to go for Michelangelo or Pandora, she almost thought of going for Pandora first, but then she thought that maybe the fully grown turtle would be too much to handle once she had the child as a hostage.

After a few thoughts, she activated the sorties to go towards Michelangelo.

"I'll take the larger target first..." she hissed "I'll take him down...then I'll hunt the younger one! It'll be easier to take the tougher subject down first!"

* * *

Michelangelo kept his eyes covered and continued to count, as he did, he didn't notice the sorties were sneaking up on him.

"98...99...100!" he uncovered his eyes "Ready or not, here I come!" he stood up slowly and looked around, as he did, the sorties instantly hovered out of view above his head.

"Here I come Pandora!" Michelangelo called "I'm gonna find you! Then I'm gonna tickle you!"

He trudged through the snow and he soon saw Pandora's footprints leading towards a mess of bushes and trees.

"Ah ha!" he thought "I'll find that little munchkin in no time at all!"

As he followed the prints, he soon heard the whirring of the sorties above his head. He frowned and looked around, yet each time he did, the sorties kept hovering out of his view.

"What's going on here?" Michelangelo thought "I swear I keep hearing these weird noises all day!"

* * *

As he looked around suspiciously, Michelangelo had no idea that Dr Finn was hiding behind a large tree with a net gun and tranquilliser darts.

She held her breath and watched him carefully, she was careful not to step from her hiding place as she wanted to catch the turtle by surprise.

Before long she saw the turtle stop for a second to keep looking around him, yet each time he did, the sorties kept flying out of his vision regardless of where he looked.

Narrowing her eyes, Dr Finn felt it was the best time to catch him by surprise, she held up a remote with a button on it, and pressed it.

In doing so the sorties flew downwards towards Michelangelo!

* * *

At the same time, Michelangelo looked behind him and found himself face to face with a sortie.

"What the...?" he said in alarm, but he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when he felt stinging at the back of his neck and a shock of electricity ran through him!

Michelangelo yelped in pain and fell on his knees as the surge ran through him yet he tried to reach for his nun-chucks so he could fight whatever it was that attacked him.

As he did he felt another sharp surge through his body as he was shocked again!

"What the shell!" he cried, he then felt his body get heavy as he fell in the snow, yet he kept trying to get up.

Whatever was attacking him, he was scared that Pandora would also be attacked! His priority was finding her and keeping her safe!

As he tried to move again, Michelangelo soon saw Dr Abigail Finn appear from behind the tree!

At once he recognised her as the insane woman who tried to chase down that green monster he, Casey and Donatello had tried to protect!

"You!" he choked.

Dr Abigail Finn smirked and walked over to Michelangelo before standing above him.

"Well, I can now see what that couple were hiding from me all those years ago!" she said "It seems that legendary monsters like you do exist!"

Michelangelo glared at Dr Finn.

"You...you...insane quack!" he spat, yet Dr Finn pulled back her heavy booted foot and kicked him hard in the face causing the turtle to see stars and fall face down in the snow!

"One down..." Dr Finn smirked as she grabbed Michelangelo's collar and slung him over her shoulder "Now I just got to search for the little one!"

 **Oh no! Dr Abigail Finn has caught Michelangelo! What will she do when she gets her hands on Pandora?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yays! I managed to update quicker! Don't know how long that's going to last, but there we go! lol!**

 **Some parts in this chapter refer to earlier fics 'Hide and Seek' and 'Pandora's Christmas Caper' so if you haven't read them, I suggest you do before reading this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

Meanwhile, Pandora was hiding behind a large bush, she was sitting on a stump just next to it so she wouldn't get her clothes wet.

"Uncle Mikey will never find me here!" she giggled as she peeked through the snow covered leaves.

As she waited, the wind blew softly and some light dustings of snow was blown from the trees and one large bit landed on her head making her yelp slightly yet she covered her mouth, hoping if Michelangelo was nearby he didn't hear that.

* * *

After a while, Pandora started to wonder why Michelangelo was taking a long time, she knew there would be footprints in the snow and she had run around the place to mess up her footprints so that when Michelangelo did look for her, he would have a moment to decide where she ran.

Also Michelangelo relied on Stealth being a ninja and would use every trick in the book to find her.

She sat still and listened, wondering if she might be able to hear her uncle creeping around to find her yet all she heard was the wind through the trees and the falling dustings of snow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr Finn carried the motionless Michelangelo to her van, she opened the back and threw him inside then took out some handcuffs and clamped his wrists behind his back as well as tied his feet together with some leather binding so that when he awoke he'd be helpless to try and break out.

"When you awake up." Dr Finn laughed nastily "You'll never be able to get out! Especially all trussed up like a chicken!"

She slammed the doors of the van, then armed herself as well as activated more sorties to search the woods.

"Now for the easy hunt!" she smirked "Find the little girl!" she checked the back of the van was locked then walked into the woods.

"Here I come little one!" she chuckled as she looked around "Ready or not!"

* * *

Unaware of what had happened to her Uncle Michelangelo, Pandora continued to keep hidden in behind the bush.

Before long she began to hear some footprints so she snuggled up more behind the bush.

"I knew he'd come!" she thought feeling almost relieved, for a while she had worried about hiding too well or Michelangelo had gotten lost.

It had brought back memories of when she had accidentally wondered into the sewers chasing a rat and ended up getting lost whilst playing Hide and Seek with Michelangelo.

Luckily she had been found by Leonardo and he was able to get her back to the lair safely but she had never wondered into the sewers since that day unless she was with her parents, Uncles or Grandad Splinter.

Pandora continued to watch as the footsteps got louder, yet at the same time she heard some whirring noises above her head, she looked up yet she saw nothing.

* * *

Looking ahead Pandora nearly yelped with shock as she saw a muscular woman appear from behind a large tree holding a large gun and looking around.

She clapped her hands over her mouth to keep quiet as she wondered in fear who this person was, she didn't look friendly, and due to the fact she was carrying a gun and looking around, she looked like a hunter!

Memories of what her family told her began to flood into her head.

Pandora remembered how they had told her to stay away from the humans, especially those carrying weapons or wearing uniforms.

She had often had heard stories that if one looked different or like what she was, she would be hunted, captured and put in a zoo or somewhere worse!

She then remembered the incident on Christmas Eve just gone when she had stumbled upon human children and even though they played together at first, the children discovered she was a mutant and turned on her so even children were not safe either!

Pandora's heart beat faster as she watched the woman, she began to wonder where Michelangelo was, was he nearby? Could she shout for him? No! If she shouted she would alert the woman to her! Maybe the best option was to run? Or keep still and pray she wasn't found?

All those options circled in Pandora's brain as her heart beat harder and harder in her chest.

* * *

All the while, Dr Finn stood nearby and looked around, she had the sorties searching the area, and she watched the small camera on her ipod that was connected to the sorties.

As the sorties hovered above near Pandora's hiding place, Dr Finn saw Pandora hiding behind it.

"There you are!" she thought with a smirk "I knew you'd be easy to find!"

She then causally made her way over to the bush, hoping not to make it obvious that she had found Pandora and that she would pounce when ready.

But Pandora saw Dr Finn was walking over, and she could tell that the woman had discovered where she was.

There was no option but to make a run for it! Her parents, Uncles and Granddad Splinter had told her that if she was confronted when she was hidden was to run as fast as she could!

Now the moment had come and she saw Dr Finn reach down towards the bush! She quickly got up and began to run!

At the same time Dr Finn had reached into the bush to grab her, but Pandora moved quickly and Dr Finn's hand missed her by a whisker!

"No!" Dr Finn cursed then saw Pandora running away into the woods "Get back here!" she started to sprint after Pandora and made sure her gun was charged up should she need to use it.

* * *

Pandora screamed and ran as fast as her legs would carry her! As well as adrenaline, panic also set in, she didn't know the way back to the farmhouse, she didn't know where her Uncle Michelangelo was, and also if she screamed, would anyone hear her?

As she chased Pandora, Dr Finn smirked, if Pandora had tried to run, she would send the sorties ahead to track her every movement and show her every hiding place!

So maybe the mutant girl escaping made it a good workout for her, as well as a good game! So she slowed the pace and let the sorties go on ahead.

"Run all you like child!" Dr Finn smirked "There is no escape! My little sorties will follow you everywhere you go!"

As she spoke, the sorties soared off ahead and in all directions so wherever Pandora ran Dr Finn would find her.

Pandora kept on running, she dodged trees and ran around bushes to try and find somewhere to run or hide.

"Uncle Mikey! HELP!" she screamed wondering where he was so he might save her from this large terrifying woman "Uncle Mikey! Where are you!? Help me!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the back of the van, Michelangelo slowly woke with his head pounding and his face feeling sore and swollen

"Uggghhh." he groaned as he tried to move as well as remember what happened, but as he tried, he found he couldn't move his arms or his feet!

"Shit!" Michelangelo sat up and looked around, yet all he saw was darkness "Oh Fuck where the shell am I?!" he pulled himself up and shook himself awake.

As he did he then remembered the face of Dr Abigail Finn and how she had shocked him and then kicked him in the face.

"Oh no!" he cried "No! NO! NO!" he threw his feet around and pulled his wrists trying to free them but to no avail.

He then thought of Pandora.

"Oh god no! Pandora!" he kicked his feet and struggled more, but each time he tried, he felt himself getting tired as he failed to pull his wrists and legs free from his bounds.

"Dr Finn!" he shouted at the top of his voice "I swear on my life if you hurt her!" he kicked and screamed, his feet banging against the van doors as if hoping to create enough noise someone would hear and investigate.

He couldn't contact his brothers, Mona, Splinter, April or Casey because he couldn't reach his shell cell and seeing where he was, he was unsure he would get a signal because of the metal sides.

"Pandora!" he screamed in anguish as he continued to struggle "PANDORA!"

 **Oh no! Dr Finn's caught sight of Pandora and is chasing her through the woods! Will Pandora be able to escape or will she fall victim to Dr Abigail Finn?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I managed to update quicker again! Whoot!**

 **Again, not sure if I'll manage it next time, but oh well I can try!**

 **Last place we left off, Dr Abigail Finn was chasing poor Pandora through the woods! Will Pandora escape or be captured like Michelangelo?**

 **Well read below to find out!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Meanwhile, Pandora was still running for her life from Dr Finn who continued to chase her.

Each time she tried to find a place to hide, Dr Finn kept finding her!

"There's no use in hiding little girl!" Dr Finn taunted "I'll catch you either way!"

Terrified, Pandora ran faster and faster, but she felt herself starting to run out of breath, and several options as the woods was never ending and she still had no idea on where to find the farmhouse so she could run to the safety of her parents.

* * *

She soon entered a larger space in the woods and she soon saw a tree with branches that were low to the ground.

Thinking quickly, Pandora raced for the tree and hastily climbed up as fast as she could.

Dr Finn wasn't far behind and saw her race up the tree and she ran below it.

Pandora climbed higher until she got to a large branch way out of Dr Finn's reach and sat on top of it panting heavily to catch her breath.

"You can't catch me!" Pandora shouted downwards to Dr Finn "You'll never get me up here!"

But Dr Finn just smirked.

"You think you've escaped me you little brat?" she asked "You'll have to come down sooner or later, I can wait!"

Pandora glared.

"I'm not scared of you!" she said "My mummy and daddy will find me! And you'll be sorry!"

Dr Finn just smirked again.

"And do they know where to find you? Hmm?" she asked "Your dear Uncle can't help you, I captured him earlier! You're trapped!"

Pandora felt scared, but she continued not to show it, she gripped the tree tighter and looked down at Dr Finn who continued to smirk at her from below.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the farmhouse, the others had no idea what had happened.

Leonardo was walking around the living room area with Kemeko patting her back gently after feeding her.

Donatello was in the armchair listening to his ipod and reading a book on science, Splinter was drinking Jasmine tea at the table with April and Mona, and Casey was in the kitchen with Raphael talking.

"I should think about getting lunch on." said April as she finished her tea "Michelangelo and Pandora should be back soon."

"I did say they should be back by 1.30pm." said Mona as she looked at the clock which said 1.15pm.

"Don't worry sis." said Donatello who had taken his earphones off "I'm sure they'll be back before long, Mikey always makes sure she brings our Little Geisha back!"

"I wonder what she'll be like when she's a teen?" asked April with a chuckle "I can see her wanting to stay out later and all! I know I did!"

Mona shook her head.

"I know the feeling!" she laughed "I was always begging to stay out late when my parents allowed me to go to parties or outings with my friends!"

As the girls talked, Leonardo looked at Kemeko who was contently resting on his shoulder and curling her fingers on his plastron.

He couldn't imagine her right now as a teenager, right now she was just a small helpless little baby who needed him, and he was loving it, holding her, feeding her, bathing her, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world and he didn't want it to end.

"I hope you don't turn into a rebel." he said softly "I hope you and I grow to be close, just like me and Master Splinter." he stroked her back and kissed her head affectionately "I love you so much my little Lotus Blossom."

* * *

Back in the woods, Pandora still sat in the tree as Dr Finn kept watching her.

Over half and hour had past and Pandora was starting to feel chilly from being so high up in the tree and she was also starting to get tired.

Dr Finn stood below and folded her arms.

"I don't know why you keep trying child!" she said "You know you cannot escape me!"

Pandora glared and kept hold of the branch.

"I won't give up!" she called down "Mummy and daddy will find me and they'll give you what for!"

"Not if I get you first!" Dr Finn retorted "I can see you're wanting to get down soon!"

Pandora was worried. It was true, she did want to get down as she was tired and cold but she wasn't sure how to get down being so high up and also the fact that Dr Finn was waiting to snatch her.

Dr Finn smirked.

"Stuck are we?" she said before pulling out a handgun "I'll help you down!" she aimed the gun at the branch and fired it!

As she did, Pandora screamed in terror as the bullet hit the truck near the branch she was sitting in! The shock made her loose her grip and she soon slipped off the branch!

At once Dr Finn leapt below and stood beneath the little mutant as she fell screaming and soon caught her!

"Gotcha!" Dr Finn cried triumphantly.

Pandora screamed again and began to kick her legs and swing her fists.

Dr Finn laughed and produced a sack in which she threw Pandora in it and closed it.

"Another successful hunt!" she cackled "Who said I couldn't catch you?" she then swung the sack over her shoulder and ran back to her van with Pandora struggling and protesting within.

As Dr Finn walked away, she failed to notice that Pandora's hat had fallen off her head and had gotten caught on a branch on the tree.

* * *

But little did Dr Abigail Finn know that the gunshot had sounded throughout the woods making the birds within the trees fly upwards in fear and other animals also come out and make noises, and the noise soon travelled to where the farmhouse was!

In fact, Casey and Raphael who were drinking coffee and talking soon heard the noise and stopped talking to listen.

"Did you hear that?!" asked Casey.

"Yeah!" said Raphael "Was that a shot?"

"Sounded like it!" said Casey "A gunshot..."

"A GUNSHOT!" Raphael exclaimed almost dropping his mug "Mikey! Pandora!" he put down his mug and ran out of the kitchen where he saw the others who were all standing up and alert.

"Did you hear a shot outside?" he asked.

"I did yes!" said Donatello.

"That was a gun!" said Mona going pale.

"No doubt!" agreed Splinter with worry.

"You don't think Mikey and Pandora...?" said April although she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Shit!" Leonardo cried "We got to get out there!" he ran over to April and handed Kemeko to her before arming himself with his katana and other weapons.

The others all followed suite.

"Look after Kemeko!" said Leonardo to April and Casey "Should we need help, we'll call you!"

"Got it Leo!" said Casey.

Kemeko began to whine slightly as she was handed to April after being in the arms of Leonardo but Leonardo stroked Kemeko's cheek and kissed her which made the baby calm down slightly.

"I knew something was up!" Donatello said "As soon as that van showed up..."

"Don't jump to conclusions Donnie!" Mona said as she placed her fans in her belt "Let's just get out there and find Mikey and Pandora!"

"Shit I hope everything's okay!" said Raphael worried.

"I'd rather get out there and be proved wrong than not go out there and make sure!" said Leonardo.

"Wise words Leonardo!" said Splinter as he tightened his robe and grabbed his stick.

"We'll be back soon!" said Donatello as he followed his brothers, sensei and adopted sister out of the door.

"Okay Don!" said April as she held Kemeko close.

"I hope nothing's wrong..." Casey said in a worried voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr Finn made it to her van and went to the back of it, she could hear Michelangelo struggling and screaming inside which made her smirk more.

At once, she opened the door and threw the sack containing Pandora inside before slamming the door shut.

"Help!" Pandora screamed as she struggled to get out of the sack. She soon succeeded and took a deep breath as she looked out and she cried out as she saw Michelangelo laying there next to her trussed up like a chicken.

"Uncle Mikey!" she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck sobbing.

"Pandora!" Michelangelo cried with relief as he nuzzled her hair "Thank goodness! Are you alright? Did that nasty lady hurt you?"

"No!" Pandora said "She chased me all over the woods! I climbed a tree to escape, but she made me fall down!"

Michelangelo glared.

"The bitch!" he snarled

"What's she going to do Uncle Mikey?" asked Pandora terrified.

"I don't know." said Michelangelo "But listen, Pandora, stay with me okay? We're gonna be okay! I'll protect you!"

"I'm scared!" Pandora wept "I want my mummy! I want my daddy!"

"Shhh, shhh!" Michelangelo comforted, nuzzling his niece's hair as he couldn't hug her back "I'll look after you okay? No matter what! I'll keep you safe!"

As he spoke, he suddenly felt the engine of the van start and then it started to move.

"Oh shit!" he thought "No!" he looked at Pandora who began crying in terror.

He tried to free his hands and legs but still nothing yet he tried to keep calm for Pandora's sake.

After what he was told about Dr Finn from Donatello, he knew she would take them to a lab of sorts subject to experiments, and then maybe put them in a zoo or freak show, he was terrified, but he knew his priority was making sure Pandora was alright, and even though they were trapped, he had to make sure that he was there to protect his niece.

"Don't cry Pandora." he comforted "I'll look after you! I promised your mother and father I'd keep you safe! And that's what I will do!"

Pandora nodded and hugged her uncle close as they felt the van move and start to drive away from the woods.

 **Oh no! Dr Finn's managed to catch Pandora and she's in the van with Michelangelo and they're driving away from the woods!**

 **But luckily the other mutants have heard the gunshot and are on the way! Will they find out what's happened, or will they be too late?**

 **Find out in due course!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya all! Sorry for the wait again! Been busy as usual, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

 **Chapter Eight**

Meanwhile, the remaining three turtles, Mona and Splinter ran into the woods and looked around.

Donatello had managed to find the footprints of Michelangelo and Pandora into the woods and lead the others to follow him.

"Pandora!" Mona shouted "Mikey?!"

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo and Raphael called "Pandora!"

Donatello looked around and kept trying Michelangelo's phone that kept going to voicemail.

"Mikey!" he stressed "Where the hell are you?" he walked on further, the others still calling Pandora and Michelangelo's names in desperation.

"Come on Mikey!" Donatello said frustrated "Pick up dammit!"

"Donnie!" Mona's shriek was soon heard, Donatello turned around and saw Mona running towards a tree.

Leonardo and Raphael followed behind and saw where Mona was kneeling in the snow holding Pandora's hat.

"Pandora's hat!" Mona cried, tears flowing from her eyes.

Raphael looked around and up at the tree where he saw the bullet hole where Dr Finn had shot it!

"Some bastard's shot the tree!" he growled.

Leonardo said nothing yet gritted his teeth in fury.

"Pandora..." Mona wept.

Donatello looked around desperately until he saw the footprints of Dr Finn under the tree walking away from it.

"Guys!" he said "Look!"

"Footprints!" Leonardo cried "Come on!" he instantly ran ahead of the others.

Clutching Pandora's hat, Mona raced after Leonardo with Donatello and Raphael running behind her.

"Oh I hope we're not too late!" she pleaded as they ran.

* * *

Before long they soon came to the area where Dr Finn had driven off, they saw where the footprints ended and the tyre marks where the van had been.

Donatello gasped in horror as he looked at the footprints and the tyre marks.

"No..." Leonardo choked "Mikey...Pandora!"

Raphael clenched his fists and roared into the air with anguish and Mona fell to her knees crying.

Thoughts flew through the heads of all four mutants, thinking of Michelangelo and Pandora being driven to a lab or worse and their secret as mutants being revealed.

"This is the work of the Foot!" Raphael snarled, tears in his firey eyes "I'll tear them all to shreds!"

"I'm with you Raph!" Leonardo growled.

Mona said nothing as she wept, terrified for the welfare of her daughter and Michelangelo, but also wondering how she and the others were going to tell Splinter, April and Casey what transpired.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr Finn had made it onto the main road and was smirking to herself, she could see and hear Michelangelo and Pandora in the back of the van and it gave her great pleasure to hear them protesting.

Pandora was kicking the sides of the van and slamming it with her fists as she shouted.

"Let us out of her! Let us go! You can't do this!" she then screamed more in a high pitched voice making Michelangelo grimace a few times as he tried to get free of his cords.

"Man!" he thought to himself "Whether we get out of here or not I'm gonna be deaf for a while!"

"Shut up in there you little brat!" Dr Finn barked back "No use in screaming! No-one will hear you!"

Pandora ran to the front of the van and kept shouting at Dr Finn.

"You're an evil woman!" she shouted "You're a monster!"

"Sure is Little Geisha!" Michelangelo joined in "She's the real monster!"

"Shut up Freak!" Dr Finn shouted back "Once I get you back to my lab, I'll have the last laugh against all those who mocked me!"

She then put on some music to drown out the protests and screaming as she continued to drive.

* * *

Back with the others, Donatello looked around for more clues to see where the tracks lead, and he saw where they were heading to as well as sniffed the wind.

As he did, he started to smell vehicle fumes  
"Guys!" he shouted "I think they weren't that long gone!" he said "I can still smell fumes!"

Leonardo, Raphael and Mona looked up, their sorrow and anger turned to hope.

"Are you sure?!" asked Raphael desperately.

"Of course I'm sure!" Donatello said "The tyre tracks lead to the main road! If we hurry he might be able to catch up with them!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Leonardo shouted "Let's go!"

"We'll never catch them on foot!" Raphael said.

"I'll go back for the Battle Shell!" said Donatello "Follow the tracks to the road and I'll pick you up from there!"

"Okay Don!" said Mona "Come on you two!" she instantly ran ahead of Raphael and Leonardo, almost slipping as she went whist Donatello went back for the Battle Shell.

"Hurry Don!" Raphael pleaded as he followed Leonardo and Mona to the road.

* * *

In the back of Dr Finn's van, Pandora had given up screaming as her throat started to hurt and was curled up crying.

Michelangelo had struggled so much against his cords that his wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and bruised.

He shuffled over to Pandora as best he could and nuzzled her knees with his head as he couldn't hug her, doing his best to comfort her.

"I'm scared Uncle Mikey!" Pandora croaked "I want mummy and daddy!"

"I know sweetheart." said Michelangelo "But listen to me okay? I'll get us out of here! That's a promise!

"How?" asked Pandora looking up, her eyes were puffy and her face was soaked "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know." said Michelangelo "But trust me when I say I'm going to get us out of here! Even if we have to try and escape when we get to the final destination, we will get out of here! I will protect you!"

Pandora looked at her Uncle who looked back at her with sincere eyes.

"Okay..." she whimpered.

Michelangelo nodded at her determined, even though deep down he had no idea how they were going to escape, but he wasn't going to give up, no matter what.

Pandora was his priority and he was going to make sure Dr Finn didn't lay a hand on her, he would protect her and get her out of their hopeless situation no matter what cost.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona, Raphael and Leonardo had been running along the road following the tyre marks.

"Where the hell is Donatello?" Raphael demanded as they kept running.

"We can't keep this up!" Mona said "Not with not knowing where Pandora and Michelangelo are!"

"He'll be here!" Leonardo said "When have we ever doubted our brother?"

"Never!" said Mona.

Leonardo nodded "He'll be here soon!"

His lungs were burning as he ran but he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

Before long he heard the noise of an engine and he turned around to see Donatello in the battle-shell behind them.

"There he is!" he cried as he slowed to a stop and the Battle-Shell pulled up beside them.

"Get in!" Donatello shouted "Hurry!"

At once, Leonardo, Raphael and Mona clambered into the back and Donatello drove off down the road.

"We'll catch up to them in no time now!" Donatello said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Raphael limbed into the back and watched the road before them.

"Whoever took my girl and little brother are gonna pay!" Raphael snarled as he spun his sai "I'll kill them!"

"Agreed!" Mona snarled as she flicked her fans open and closed several times.

Leonardo said nothing but watched the front hoping to spot anything ahead of them.

Before long, they soon saw a black van ahead of them.  
"Look!" Mona shouted pointing with her fan.

"Ah ha!" said Donatello "That van! I recognise it as the one that stopped outside the farmhouse!"

he pressed the accelerator to make the Battle Shell go faster and Mona and Leonardo held on.

"Step on it Don!" Raphael urged as they saw Dr Finn's van getting closer.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Donatello said "The pedals almost at the floor!"

* * *

At the same time, Dr Finn saw the Battle-Shell come closer, at first she thought nothing of it and kept kept driving causally, but she soon saw it started to get closer.

"What the hell?" she thought as she started to go faster yet the Battle-Shell got closer and closer until it was almost tailgating her.

"What is this guy's problem?" she thought as she kept driving but suddenly she saw the Battle-Shell pull out and start to drive right next to her..

 **Lol! Once again we end on a cliffhanger!**

 **Leonardo, Raphael and Mona have caught up with Dr Finn, but how are they going to confront her on the road?**

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! Finally another long awaited chapter up!**

 **Last time we left off, the remaining three turtles and Mona were chasing Dr Finn! How they going to stop her? Well find out below!**

 **Chapter Nine**

Donatello looked out of the window as he tired to see who was in the front seat and his eyes widened as soon as he saw Dr Finn!

"No way!" he cried.

"Who is it?!" asked Mona as she leaned out to the front.

"Dr Abigail Finn!" Donatello cried.

"She's back!?" yelled Leonardo remembering his younger brother's last encounter with her.

"Who the hell is she!?" Mona demanded who of course hadn't been present at that time.

"No time to explain!" said Donatello as he pushed harder on the gas pedal, "We just got to stop her!"

"Well hurry!" Raphael cried.

* * *

At the same time, Dr Finn saw the Battle Shell appear next to her and she started to try and go faster herself.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?" she thought, she looked ahead at the long stretch of road, and luckily there were no other cars, and no police cruisers so she decided to tackle him herself.

"You can try and outrun me!" she thought as she made the van go faster "But you can't!"

* * *

For over ten minutes, Donatello kept trying to keep up with Dr Finn as she kept out running him, Raphael meanwhile glared.

"We could just ram her!" he said.

"And hurt Pandora and Michelangelo in the process?" said Leonardo "No way! We need to stop her safely!"

"She doesn't seem to want to co-operate though!" Mona cut in "I don't know how else we can stop her except try and out run her and cut her off!"

"And how long will that take?" asked Raphael "Come on Don! Step on it!"

"I'm doing my best!" Donatello said as he pushed his foot more on the accelerator, his fingers gripping the wheel like vices and sweat pouring down his forehead in stress.

* * *

Dr Finn saw the Battle shell pick up speed and still she tried to keep going faster to outrun it, she also looked for an off road to take so she could loose them, yet the road was long and straight.

Glaring at the vehicle she gripped the wheel tightly.

"If I can't shake you off." she thought "I'll knock you off!"

She then drove the van towards the battle shell making the opposite vehicle swerve away.

"Get away from me!" she growled.

* * *

Donatello served violently as Dr Finn almost rammed into them almost making Leonardo and Mona get thrown the side of the Battle Shell.

"Bloody hell!" Donatello snarled as he tried to get ahead again "She's trying to ram us!"

Raphael gripped his sai as he watched from the side.

"I'm gonna kill that woman!" he shouted angrily yet he cried out in shock at Dr Finn tried to ram them again.

* * *

Inside the back of Dr Finn's van, Pandora and Michelangelo felt it swerve and they were thrown about.

"Uncle Mikey!" cried Pandora trying to hold onto her Uncle "What's happening!?"

"I don't know!" Michelangelo cried as he was thrown about, yet he tried even though he was tied up to keep steady as well as protect Pandora "But I have to say Dr Finn's a bad driver!"

He cried out again as he was hurled to the side and Pandora tried to stay steady.

"Hey lady!" Michelangelo shouted to the front "Watch your driving will ya!? I know you want to take us your little lab and do your science projects on us but at least drive a little more safely! You don't wanna damage the goods!"

He then felt the breath knocked out of him as Pandora was thrown towards him and landed on his plastron.

"Sorry Uncle Mikey!" Pandora cried.

"Don't worry!" Michelangelo replied "It's that Finn's crazy driving!" he looked up at Pandora "Just make sure you stay steady okay? And if you need a soft landing, just fall towards me!"

"But Uncle Mikey..." Pandora said, reluctant to hurt her Uncle.

"Don't worry about me!" Michelangelo said "I've been through worse! Trust me!"

* * *

For a while, the two vehicles kept trying to outrun each other, yet still not being able to run either off the road.

Raphael was starting to loose his patience.

"Are we just going to keep going until we run out of road, or if the cops see us?!" he shouted.

Donatello gritted his teeth as he kept trying to drive faster than Dr Finn.

"You got any better ideas?!" he asked.

"You're the brains here Donnie!" Raphael snapped "Think of something!"

"Well so far this is the safest thing to do!" Donatello answered in frustration "If I try and run them off the road we risk hurting Mikey and Pandora!"

"If only we had like a row of spikes!" Mona said "Just like the cops do when they're trying to stop speeding drivers!"

"Spikes..." Leonardo thought for a moment "Spikes! That's it!"

"Leo?" asked Mona.

Leonardo turned to the Lizard Lady.

"Mona!" he said "Give me your bow and arrows! I got an idea!"

"Okay!" Mona looked behind her and saw her long bow and arrows hanging on a hook in the Battle shell which she handed to Leonardo.

"What are you doing?" asked Raphael.

"I'm gonna spike that Dr Finn!" said Leonardo "Yet I'll need to do it a distance away!"

"How you gonna do that?!" asked Mona.

Leonardo turned to Donatello.

"Donnie!" he said "Slow down!"

"What? Why?" asked Donatello in shock "We'll loose them!"

"Trust me!" Leonardo said as he took the bow and arrows and ran to the back of the battle-shell where he opened the doors and flipped onto the roof.

As she watched him, Mona started to realise what he was planning.

"Be careful Leo!" she shouted as she watched him I hope you know what you're doing!"

Leonardo held his breath as he walked along the top of the Battle-Shell, he felt it start to slow down and as he did Dr Finn's van started to go father up the road.

It made it easier to walk across as he stepped closer to the front part of the van.

"Okay Dr Finn..." he said, "If you won't pull over safely, then I'm gonna make you!" he held his breath and held up the bow and arrows as he watched the van move further away.

"You can't run..." he whispered as he released the arrow and watched it fly through the air towards the van.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr Finn had seen the Battle-Shell slow down and drop back to which she smirked.

"Ha!" she said "I knew I'd shake them off eventually!"

She started to relax and drive more calmly, but no sooner did she do so when she felt a jolt and the back of the van started to vibrate!

"What the fuck!?" she cried, and she started to feel the van start to swerve.

"Oh shit!" she grabbed the wheel and tried to steady the van, but it was starting to loose control! Before long she saw another car appear in the distance!

"NO!" she screamed as the car aimed for her, blaring it's horn in shock but D Finn swerved, and the van ran right off the road into a deep ditch!

* * *

In the back, Michelangelo and Pandora screamed as they were thrown to the front of the back of the van.

"Shit!" Michelangelo shouted as he tried to land on his shell and keep Pandora cushioned as best he could.

As the Van tilted forward, it flipped onto it's back and Michelangelo and Pandora rolled over until they were resting on the ceiling of the van!

"Pandora!" Michelangelo cried "Pandora!" he looked onto his plastron where Pandora had landed "Little Geisha! Are you okay?!"

Pandora looked up at her Uncle, she looked a little dazed but otherwise unscathed.

"Yeah! I'm okay!" she said "What just happened?!"

"I don't know!" said Michelangelo "But I know we've crashed!"

He looked back at the little lizard girl on him.

"You're not hurt sweetie?" he asked worried.

"No!" said Pandora "I'm fine!"

"Thank goodness..." Michelangelo breathed.

"What about you Uncle Mikey?" Pandora asked.

"I'm fine too, if not a little bruised..." he answered, he then looked towards the doors of the van wondered what or rather who caused the crash.

 ***Gasp* Leonardo made Dr Finn crash the van! But at least Pandora and Michelangelo are okay and in one piece!**

 **But what of Dr Finn? And what will the remaining mutants do now they've halted the chase?**

 **Find out soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya all!**

 **I know it's a shock but I've updated within 12 hours of uploading the previous one! lol! I guess I'm making up for lost time as I've been so busy!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter Ten**

As the van crashed into the ditch, the battle shell pulled up behind it and Leonardo jumped off the top.

As he did, Raphael, Mona and Donatello climbed out of the front.

"Holt shit Leo!" Raphael shouted as he ran to the van, he saw the back tyre had been penetrated by the arrow which had caused it to crash.

"I didn't know that was going to happen!" Leonardo cried "Oh my god!" he raced over with the others to the back of the van.

"Pandora! Mikey!" Mona got there before the turtles did and banged on the back "Are you okay?!"

"I hope they're alright!" said Donatello as he took his tools to pick at the lock.

* * *

Inside, Michelangelo heard the banging and looked up, as did Pandora.

"Pandora! Mikey!"

"Mummy!" Pandora screamed as she went to the door "Mummy! Mummy!"

"Mona!" Michelangelo cried in happiness "I knew it!"

"Mikey! Are you in there!?" he then heard Raphael's voice

"Yeah!" Mikey shouted "We're both in here! We're okay! Though a bit tied up! Literally!"

"Hold on!" Donatello shouted "We'll get you out!"

"Stand back from the door Little Geisha!" Michelangelo said to Pandora who was banging on the door still calling to her mother "They're gonna get us out!"

Pandora went back to Michelangelo as they waited for the door to be opened.

"I knew they'd come after us!" Michelangelo said triumphantly as he looked at Pandora who had tears in her eyes from relief.

* * *

Before long, the back of the van opened revealing Donatello.

"Uncle Don!" Pandora cried, she then saw her parents behind him "Mummy! Daddy!" and she ran into their arms.

"Oh Pandora!" Mona wept "Thank goodness!"

"My baby girl!" Raphael cried as tears soaked his own mask "It's okay sweetie! We got you!"

Donatello saw Michelangelo tied up and turned to Leonardo who walked in and unsheathed his katana.

"Hey guys!" Michelangelo said "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Don't worry Mike!" said Leonardo "I'll get you free!"

At once, he cut Michelangelo's cords on his legs and wrists and the orange masked turtle grasped his wrists that were showing bruises and a little of blood.

"We better get those wounds looked at!" said Donatello as he helped Michelangelo out of the back of the van.

"Thanks for saving us!" said Michelangelo "Though you could have been a little more careful!"

"We did our best!" said Raphael.

"At least you're both in one piece!" said Mona as she handed Pandora to Raphael "Thank you Mikey, for taking care of her!"

"It's my duty sis!" said Michelangelo "I'm her uncle! I swore since the day she was born I'd protect her!"

"And you did!" said Raphael "Thanks bro!"

"Now, about Finn!" Mona growled as she took out her fan and walked to the front of the van where it lay in the ditch "See if the bitch is still alive!"

Donatello instantly followed Mona and Raphael put Pandora on the ground so he could follow too, taking out his sai as he did and his eyes burning.

"Stay where you are sweetie." said Leonardo as he followed the others.

Michelangelo stood wit Pandora and held her hand as the little reptile watched her parents and Uncle Leonardo and Donatello curiously.

"What are they going to do to that nasty lady?" she asked looking up at Michelangelo.

"I don't know sweetie." said Michelangelo "But something not nice, I can tell!"

Pandora bit her lip.

* * *

Mona looked at the front where the windscreen was smashed and the front was smoking, she observed through the side window Dr Finn as she hung upside down and unconscious with blood dripping from her nose and from a cut on her head.

"Is she dead?" she asked, her hand still gripping her fan.

Donatello leaned in and took Dr Finn's wrist to feel for a pulse, he felt one and nodded.

"Uh huh." he said with no emotion "She's still alive."

"Then let's finish the job!" Mona growled "I'll cut her throat!"

"Ditto!" Raphael snarled "She'll pay for taking Pandora and Mikey!"

"No!" said Donatello.

"What?!" cried Mona in shock.

"Why the hell not!?" asked Raphael.

"She's gotten what she deserves already." said Donatello "She was humiliated once, and now she'll be humiliated again due to her lack of evidence to what she saw, more than likely she said she's regain her reputation to those who laughed at her before and now it's going to be worse now she's failed again!"

"I agree." said Leonardo "Let her live with the shame, it's a more worse punishment than death."

Both the lizard lady and the red masked turtle looked angry, yet as they listened to Leonardo and Donatello, the idea of Dr Finn being humiliated sounded a lot more appealing.

"Very well." said Mona as she put away her fan and Raphael agreed as he put his sai back in his belt.

Donatello then cut the seatbelt with a kuni knife and pulled Dr Finn from the wrecked van before placing her a distance away from it with the help of the others.

"Man she's heavy!" said Mona.

"The bitch must use steroids or something!" said Raphael looking at Dr Finn's over muscular body "What man would find that attractive?"

"Beats me!" said Donatello as he took out some matches.

Leonardo looked at Dr Finn who was still breathing then took out his shell cell to call 911.

Donatello struck a match and threw it at the van which immediately caught fire.

"Any evidence in the van she has, it'll be destroyed now."

"Thank goodness!" said Mona "Can't risk anyone else knowing about us...or any information going back to the Foot!"

* * *

As the van burned, Michelangelo took Pandora away from the wreck and into the Battle-Shell, the others soon followed, Leonardo hanging up from calling 911 and giving the location.

"Paramedics will be on their way!" he said as he climbed in "Lets get out of here before they arrive!"

Donatello got in the drivers seat and started to drive away, Mona meanwhile took out Donatello's medical kit so she could patch Michelangelo up as well as check and see if Pandora had any sore bits.

"You two okay?" asked Leonardo as Mona bandaged Michelangelo's wrists and ankles.  
"We're good!" said Michelangelo "and Pandora was a brave girl!"

"She was, was she?" asked Raphael looking down proudly at his little girl who grinned.

"She sure was!" said Michelangelo "I can see the kid making a great ninja when she grows up!"

"I'm gonna be a great ninja!" Pandora said "Just like mummy and daddy and my uncles!"

Mona laughed and Leonardo beamed.

"Well you got the best teachers!" he said "Along with Granddaddy Splinter!"

"Yay!" said Pandora "Will we start soon?"

"We will!" said Raphael "When you're a little older!"

Pandora nodded "Okay daddy!" then she was silent for a few seconds.

"Okay! I'm older!" she blurted out "When do we start?"

Raphael frowned playfully before hugging Pandora.  
"You cheeky monkey!" he said laughing whilst the other turtles and Mona chuckled.

As they did, they heard a loud explosion behind them.  
Leonardo looked out the back windows just to see Dr Finn's van burn up.

"Well," he said "Looks like the evidence has, shall we say, gone up in smoke?"

Everyone groaned at the pun then laughed.

"As well as Finn's reputation!" Michelangelo added "That also went up in flames!"

"Well she was playing with fire when she dealt with us!" Mona chuckled.

"Total burn!" Raphael added making everyone laugh harder.

Donatello as well as laughing rolled his eyes as he drove them all back to the farmhouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, the paramedics along with the police arrived at the scene where Dr Finn lay next to the burning vehicle.

"Jesus Christ!" one of them cried as he analysed the burning Van "What happened here?"

His colleague walked over to Dr Finn and checked her pulse.

"She's alive!" he said "But we'll need the wheels, she may have broken bones or internal bleeding!"

"We'll analyse the scene!" said one of the police officers.

At once, a stretcher on wheels was brought out of the ambulance and over to Dr Finn and they managed to get her into the back.

At the same time they checked her body for anything to show her I.D whilst the police took notes and analysed the burning vehicle.

"We'll get her to the hospital and get her treated!" said one of the paramedics as he began to put a breathing mask on Dr Finn as his colleagues put IVS on her.

"The police will find out what happened." said another "Maybe even find out who got her out of the van before it burned."

"Might have been the guy who made the call!"

"More than likely!"

"I wonder why he didn't stay?"

"Beats me!"

 **Thank goodness! Michelangelo and Pandora are safe and reunited with the others! yet Dr Finn is injured! Not that we feel sorry for her of course! lol!**

 **Also sorry about the puns! I couldn't resist! lol!**

 **Just one more chapter and we're done!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this very early chapter!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya people! I did say there was a final chapter! So here we go!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Before long, the turtles, Mona and Pandora arrived back the farmhouse where Master Splinter, April and Casey had been waiting anxiously.

Kemeko meanwhile was upstairs in her crib having a nap when they arrived back.

As soon as they walked through the door to see Michelangelo and Pandora safe they instantly ran over asking questions.  
"Oh Thank goodness! You're alright!" cried April.

"What happened?" asked Casey.

"So much happened!" said Mona.

"You bet it did!" said Michelangelo.

"Then let us sit down with a hot drink and you and tell us all about it!" said Splinter.

"And Pandora can have some milk and cookies!" said April "I think she is in dire need for them! Don't you agree?" she added looking at Pandora who grinned.

"Yay!" Pandora cried "Yes please!"

"Nothing dampens her spirits does it?" asked Leonardo cheekily as Pandora climbed onto her chair and watched as April placed a couple of plates of cookies on the table as well as some hot chocolate and herbal tea along with a large glass of milk for Pandora.

Then everyone sat down and began to discuss what had happened.

* * *

"So Dr Finn returned again did she?" asked April as she took a sip of tea after hearing the whole story.

"That mad lunatic?" asked Casey.

"She sure did!" said Donatello "She seemed desperate to redeem herself after the humiliation she suffered before!"

"Well she's going to suffer more now!" said Mona "And needless to say that bitch deserves it! After what she did to Pandora and Michelangelo!"

"So true!" said Raphael.

"What goes around comes around." said Splinter "It always does!"

Michelangelo took a sip of hot chocolate as well as helped himself to a couple of chocolate chip cookies.

"Man..." he said "It was scary that me and Pandora were trapped in the back of that mad woman's van! I had no idea what plans that woman had for us!"

"More than likely displayed you two like the Elephant man." said Donatello "Or put you in a zoo...or worse..."

"Doubt she would have done worse than Dr Arden though!" Mona said quietly she looked over to Pandora who was happily sipping her milk and having a couple of cookies.

"At least Pandora seems okay." said Raphael "Thank Goodness."

Pandora looked up at her father.

"It was pretty scary daddy!" she said "That mad woman chased me through the woods!"

"Did she?" asked Raphael, narrowing his eyes as he pictured Dr Finn chasing the scared Pandora through the woods after capturing Michelangelo.

"I ran as fast as I could! Trying to find the Farmhouse!" said Pandora "Yet she kept trying to chase me and catch me! Then I climbed a tree to escape!"

"Clever girl!" said April "That you kept running!"

"I said to her I wasn't going to come down!" said Pandora "I hoped she would give up and leave, but she made a loud bang and made me fall down!"

"That horrible woman!" said Mona as she hugged her daughter, her emotions were boiling and she wished she had killed Dr Finn in the van or left her in their to burn when Leonardo set fire to the engine.

Raphael could see how angry she was and placed his hand on hers to calm her.

"I can see you are still angry Monalisa." said Splinter "As a mother should be when her child is threatened."

Mona nodded.

"But one day I won't run away!" said Pandora as she bit into a cookie "I'll be a ninja like mummy, daddy, uncles and Grandad! And I'll fight!"

"That you will sweetie!" said Leonardo with a smile.

"But until then." said Raphael "You need to stay safe and if you are confronted by trouble, you run away from it and let the grown-ups handle it! You understand?"

"Yes daddy!" said Pandora.

"That's my Little Geisha!" said Raphael stroking Pandora's head making her giggle.

"Dr Finn will get her just punishment." said April "Karma can be such a bitch sometimes!"

"You got that right!" said Michelangelo "She deserves whatever she gets!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a hospital just outside of New York, Dr Finn lay in a single room hooked up to different machines.

A nurse stood over her and checked her progress as she lay there with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

As the nurse did a few more checks the door opened and a Doctor walked in carrying a clipboard.

Looking up the nurse stepped away from the machines.

"Everything seems to be normal Doctor." she said "Her heart rate and breathing are normal."

"Good..." said the Doctor barely looking up from his clipboard "I will take over from here."

"Yes doctor." said the nurse as she walked to the door.

The doctor looked up and watched the nurse leave then sat down next to Dr Finn's bed, he adjusted his glasses and looked up from the clipboard.

* * *

As he did so, Dr Finn moved slightly, and slowly opened her eyes and saw where she was.

"Huh?" she gasped through her mask, "Wh...wh...where am I?"

"In hospital." The doctor said quietly "Glad to see you awake Miss Finn, you had a lucky escape, anyone else would have perished in an accident like that!"

Dr Finn stared at the ceiling as she tried to recall what had happened, she then remembered driving the van and trying to outrun the Battle-Shell but then loosing control and going into the ditch. But then she remembered how Michelangelo and Pandora had been in the back!

"My...my discoveries!" she cried through the mask "My discoveries! Were they found? Did they survive the crash?!"

"Settle down Finn!" the Doctor said "Settle down!"

"But those creatures were my ticket to regaining my reputation!" Dr Finn wailed "They were my lifeline! My...my goal!"

As she began to wail she suddenly felt a picking pain in her arm! She looked over and saw that the doctor was sitting closer to her and his index finger was touching her arm, but she saw he was wearing a metal contraption on his hand and a syringe was on the end of it!

"What the...!?" she cried, but she soon started to get woozy and sleepy.

"Calm down..." the doctor said softly "shhh...shhhh..."

"Who...who are you?" Dr Finn asked sleepily as she looked at the doctor's face, there was something odd about him.

"Let's just say I know all about you...Dr Abigail Finn..." the Doctor spoke in a more sinister tone "And I know of how you were humiliated, destroyed!"

Dr Finn's eyes widened.

"H...How do you know?" she asked, unable to move her body and feeling more and more groggy by the second.

"I saw your evidence." the doctor hissed "And the footage on your Ipad, I acquired the evidence before anyone else!"

"You...you saw...?" Dr Finn stammered "Saw what I observed?"

The Doctor nodded, his eyes burning into hers, and Dr Finn started to feel slightly scared.  
"I saw the ones you were hunting, and let me just say, I know how they ruined your life once, and now they've done it again!" The Doctor hissed, his face curling into a sinister smirk "And how I can help you...if you devote your services to me!"

"Wh...what?" Dr Finn stammered "H..Help you?"

"With your determination, and your unstoppable attitude, you will do very well in my employment!"

Dr Finn felt herself getting more and more sleepy then she winced as she felt the doctor slide the syringe out of her arm.

"I'll let you sleep on it..." the Doctor said softly "But know this! I will make you an offer you cannot refuse!"

"Who...are you?" Dr Finn asked again as she got more and more sleepy.

The doctor then reached the side of his face then gripped it, then slowly he peeled it off like a banana skin revealing a grotesque mess of burned and melted flesh!

Dr Finn gasped yet she couldn't scream due to how sleep was determined to take over.

"Call me...William." the Doctor hissed as Dr Finn slipping into the blackness of sleep, his evil laughter filling her ears "Dr William Arden..."

 **The End...or is it?**

 **So Dr Finn is recovering in Hospital! But she's been approached by Dr Arden! Uh oh!**

 **Looks like I'll have to leave it up to you decide what will go forward from here!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this fic! And my next fic, no-one but me will know!**

 **And until then! Have yourselves a great day!**

 **love Bloodrayne!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
